Just Friends
by eastbayjobrofans
Summary: Are they just friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At School- Linda and Jerry (in math class)

L- I'm so tired (yawns, puts head on desk)

J- I'm tired too but we got to wake up because the teacher is going over polynomials (f.y.i- jerry loves math)

L- Really like wow I won't fall asleep now (in a sarcastic tone)

L- Its so funny how we are really good friends but so different

J- Yeah it is I love school and well you… you don't

L - I like school, I mean sometimes like pep rallies

J – They are cool but they aren't educational

L- That my point, so what….

Mrs. Johnson- please be quiet im teaching here

L- Oops sorry Mrs. Johnson its all Jerry's fault (looks at Jerry and winks)

Mrs. J- yeah whatever you are always talking

20 minutes later

Ring Ring

L- I love that sound, music to my ears lets go , I cant wait to go to gym today ( f.y.i – Linda is a tomboy)

J- Ugh I hate gym

L what! No way you actually hate something about school.

J- Ha-Ha you are funny put im not so coordinated

L- Who you tellin' remember that time you tired to….

Jerry interrupts Linda

J- Uh lets not go in the past any way remember in Mrs. J's class you were gonna ask me something, what was it?

Linda turns and sees Nick

L- Um I'll tell you later (not even looking at Jerry)

J- Uh… Ok? (rolls his eyes)

L- Hey Nick

N- Hi Linda

L- How are you?

N- I'm ok, you?

L- Im great!

N- cool, what class do you have right now?

L- gym , my favorite class

N- oh yeah, how could I forget, I gotta go to class

L- what class is that, wait uh English right?

N- yep correct you deserve a prize (hugs Linda)

L- oh thanks nick you are too sweet

N- you are too, ok bye (walks towards his class)

L- bye see ya at luch

- In Locker room-

Girl # 1- Linda is your brother single yet?

L- wait no hi or anything and no he is in love with Tanya

Girl # 1- aww that's a shame

L- plus he is too old for you

Girl # 2- so you are friends with Kevin and he is 20

L- was I talking to you… that doesn't matter Kevin is my best friend, I don't want to date him

Girl # 1&2- Whatever

Lunch-

Buzz Buzz ( Linda's phone)

L- Hello, Mr. Kevin Jonas

K- Hey

L- whats up

K- nothing, just bored Im picking up Nick today after school to the movies , wanna come?

L- heck yeah, what are you going to see?

K- Indiana Jones

L- cool

K- well , imam let you go now

L – alright see you after school (f.y.i – Kevin is like a big brother to Linda)

Nick and jerry sitting at table

N- im so hungry ( bites in sandwich)

J- I can see, oh theres Linda

L- hey my favorite boys

N&J- Hey

J- how was gym?

L- it was great I hit someone today while playing volley ball

N- and that's great?

L- yep, but she ok

J- you know how Linda is

L- no, how can I be?

N&J- violent

L- Ha so I hear you are going to Iron man, and you didn't invite me

N- well I was but…

L- don't worry ha Kevin invited me already

N- uh Jerry you wanna come?

J- nah I have something more exciting to do

L- like what, math homework

J- nope that's where you are wrong

N- wow Jerry is not excited about math homework

J- its science homework

L – I knew it

N- Im so glad I was able to do a semester here with you guys

L- yeah its so cool so when you go back touring?

N- july

L- ok cool so that means you can go to the end of the school yr dance, right?

N- yep

L- cool

J- so Linda tell me what you were going say in Mrs. J's class

L- oh I forgot

J- ok ( takes a drink of orange juice)

N- so Linda wanna be my date for the dance?  
L- really

J- oh boy

L- whats wrong Jerry

N- I know he wanted me to ask him, jerry wanna be my date?

J- no, I just said oh boy

L – ook

Buzz Buzz ( nicks phone)

N- uh let me take this

L- what was that about Jerry?

J- what do you mean

L- you know , when nick asked me to the dance, you said oh boy

J- I just said oh boy, I don't see the problem

L- whatever just forget it

J- ok good

Ring Ring ( bells rings and Nick comes back)

N- come on you guys lets go ( looks kind of sad)

J- whats wrong nick?

L- you look kind of sad

N- yeah well I found out that that I wont be going to the dance

L- what, why?

N- ok well the phone call I just go was from my mom and she told me that we have to go on the road early to do some special shows

J- oh that's too bad

N- tell me about it … sorry Linda I really wanted to go to the dance with you

L- hey its ok I understand I mean that what happens when you have superstar as a best friend

Ring Ring ( bell rings)

J- oh no we are late for class

L- oh no we are

Nick, Jerry and Linda runs to class

Mr. Lass – late again huh Linda and you brought your posse

L – sorry Mr. Lass I wont ever do it again

Mr. L – I heard that before

40 mins later

L- im so glad that class is over now I get to see Iron Man

N- yep , Kevin should be here now

L- ok ill be there in a minute, Jerry wait up

J- what is it?

L- uh I want to ask you something

J- ok sure

L- do you want to go to the dance with me?

J- uhhh…..

What was Jerry's answer?

Chapter 2 has the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Before you hear Jerry's answer lets go to Danville and visit Tanya

Note: Before you hear Jerry's answer lets go to Danville and visit Tanya

At Work

Tanya- thanks for shopping at Target have a great day

manager- ok Tanya you can clock out now

t- ok, well I'll see you tomorrow

manager- you got a ride?

t- yes I do I cant wait til I get my car fixed I hate depending on people.

Manager- don't worry you will get it fixed. ( f.y.i- tanyas car was involved in an hit and run while parked outside her house).

t- I hope so

buzz buzz( tanyas phone)

t- ok well im going to go now my ride is here

manager- ok see you tomorrow

t- hello

Joes on the other end

j- Hey im here. ( f.y.i – Joe has his license in this story).

t- ok ( looks around the parking lot) I see your car.

Tanya gets into the car

t- thanks again Joe for the ride you are a lifesaver

j- your welcome, what flavor?

t- huh, what you mean?

j- well you said I was a lifesaver… never mind

t- you know I don't get a lot of jokes

j- ha its ok, so how was work?

t- it was ok just a normal day, how was your day?

j- it was good but I got to tell you something

t- ok tell me

j- well I'll be leaving early to do some special performances

t- oh no really ahhh man I though we were gonna hang out, when you leave?

j- in three weeks

t- well we are gonna have to make the best of the next three weeks, hey can you take me to marcos house? (f.y.i- if you forgot marco is tanyas boyfriend).

j- sure

At marcos house

t- hey babe how was your day? ( hugs marco)

m- it was good and yours?

t- good

m- hey joe kev told me yall aint gonna be here too long

j- yeah that's right

m- hmm so what should we do before you leave

t- I know we should have a party we can invite Linda and jerry, everyone

j- so how is Linda

m- shes good, but she wants to move here with me and dad in the summer. ( f.y.i- marco and lindas parents are divorced).

t- really I wonder why she loves Oakland

m- its not permanent just for the summer I hope

j- that's mean

m- naw I love my sister but its good to have break sometimes so when we see each other we don't sick of each other.

t- ok , I guess.

Now back to Jerry and Linda

jerry- uhhh… no im sorry but im not gonna be your rebound date just because nick wont be able to take you

linda- what , no I was going to ask you but then nick asked me and I didn't want to be mean and say no

j- why didn't you ask me then?

l- I don't know im sorry I gotta go they are waiting for me

j- yeah you better go

in the car with Kevin and Nick

Kevin- so how was school today

l- uh it was ok could have been better ( looking out the window looking at jerry).

k- ah what happened?

l- (looks at nick) uh I'll tell you later

k- nick do you know what happened/

nick- no I have no idea

l- hey for now lets forget about me and lets have a good time at the movies

k- ok lets go

after the movie in front of lindas house

l – thanks kev enjoyed myself I'll call you later about what happened ok

k- ok, good night

n- good night

after Linda leaves

k- are you sure that you have no idea what happened

n- im sure

k- ok, then.

Next chapter Linda tells Kevin what happened and some more stuff


End file.
